deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman
Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman is a What If? Death Battle Description With the Death Battle between Goku and Superman still causing a lot of controversy, it is time for another match between a comic book character and their anime counterpart. This time, two princess, with great power, and tiara boomerangs, based on Greek Mythology face off, in the ultimate catfight of East VS West. Interlude Wiz: Greek mythology holds many great heroes, such as Hercules, Perseus, and Achilles. These myths are still alive today and have inspired the creation of many new heroes.... Boomstick: ....and quite a few of them are beautiful, and superpowered princesses. Such as Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. Wiz: And Diana Prince, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess of Themyscira. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a magical kingdom existed on the moon. This was the SIlver Millennium, and was much like the Earth is today. Boomstick: Polluted and on the verge of collapse? Wiz: No, covered in beautiful flowers, inhabited by humans, and even had extremely advanced supercomputers! The ruler of this kingdom was the beautiful Queen Serenity, who's daughter Princess Serenity, looked almost identical to. Boomstick: Unfortunately when the young princess was born, an evil with named Queen Nehellenia appeared, and much Maleficent was pissed she wasn't invited and put a curse on the whole kingdom! Wiz: This eventually caused the rise of an evil force known as Queen Metaria, which, much like Nehellenia was a fragment of the all powerful being known as Chaos, the physical form of all hate, death, evil, and darkness in the entire universe. Boomstick: Taking over the body of a woman, Metaria led the people of Earth in a war against the Moon Kingdom. Almost the whole population of the planet followed this wicked force into battle, all except for one man. Wiz: Prince Endymion, the heir to the Earth, and lover of Princess Serenity, fought for the people of the moon. Boomstick: Though.....it did not go all to well for him. Racked with grief over the loss of her beloved Endymion, Princess Serenity picked up his sword and committed suicide, by thrusting it into her own chest. Wiz: However, as luck would have it, the very thing Metaria was after, was what ended the war. Using the wish granting power of the Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity ended the fighting and sealed away Metaria, but at the cost of her own life, and caused the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Boomstick: However, with her dying breath, dear old mom wished for her daughter and her friends to be reincarnated on Earth thousands of years later. Wiz: Reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino, a ditzy, yet big hearted girl, it wasn't until she was 14 did she find out her past life. Boomstick: With her memories reawakened by a talking cat named Luna, Usagi fights to protect the universe, along with her friends, as a pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice! Wiz: Usagi is a powerhouse! She is capable of throwing her tiara, causing it to turn into a razor sharp boomerang capable of slicing through foes. Boomstick: Not only that but Usagi, being the crybaby that she is, has a powerful crying attack. Should she start bawling her eyes out like a baby, she can send out a sonic blast so powerful it can paralyze foes. Wiz: Not, just that, but the soundwaves are also strong enough to shatter dimensions. Boomstick: She can also use Magic Moon Beams.......luckily not the kind that makes you talk to dolphins, but instead the type that is a powerful blast of magic. Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss, are two examples of these types of attacks. Not only that, but she is even fast enough to fly from Earth to the center of the galaxy in under a second. Wiz: To cover so much ground in such a small amount of time, this means Usagi is capable of flying at speeds of over 800 billion time faster than the speed of light! Boomstick: Wow, even a certain hedgehog would be jealous. If speed and magic wasn't enough she is surprisingly tough! She once dove into the Galaxy Cauldron, a magical vortex that is the source of all planets, stars, and all other celestial bodies in the universe. Wiz: With the constant churning of energy, as well as it's role, it is likely that this constantly emits power equal to that of the big bang, surviving this means Usagi is capable of tanking universal destruction. And with the attack she fired from in it, she is also capable of emitting even more power than that. Boomstick: However should Usagi ever need a power boost to get even stronger than that, she has it, in the form of Sailor Cosmos. Wiz: By transforming into Sailor Cosmos, Usagi gains the powers of the other senshi, such as Ami's intellect, Setsuna's time control, and Haruka's strength, just to name a few of her additional powers. Plus the ability to regenerate her body, even from being atomized, so long as the concept of life exists. Boomstick: However Usagi does have her weaknesses. Wiz: True, outside of her Cosmos form, she is not very smart. Also a hot guy could be a mild distraction to her. Boomstick: So...me then? Wiz: No, you are the exact opposite of a hot guy. Boomstick: THE HELL YOU SAY TO ME?!?! Wiz: She is a klutz, and is also capable of rushing into missions without thinking thing through. Boomstick: She is also a massive glutton, and loves to constantly eat, and let's not forget she is lazy and prefers to just sleep. Wiz: However, Sailor Moon is one guardian you would never want to be the enemy of, (Usagi: I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice; I am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Wiz: Thousands of yeas ago, on the island of Themyscira, the Amazons lived. Boomstick: Ah yes the Amazons! The kick ass bitches with massive muscles! Mmmmmm buff babes.... Wiz: ...anyway...Wonder Woman is a demigoddess, and was born as the daughter of Amazon Queen Hippolyta, and the Greek God Zeus. She spent her days sparring with her fellow Amazons, and honing her skills as a warrior. Boomstick: However, when a pilot crashed on Themyscira, she learned about the world of men outside her home, and a world war that was going on in it. Being the trained warrior that she is she left to fight the Nazis. (TBC) Fight Results Trivia *This fight can be considered a sequel to Goku VS Superman *This fight is to commemorate the Wonder Woman movie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Warner Bros vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles